Traphegor
Traphegor is a True Demon Lord, who's aspect is life. He(?) is the most widely known True Demon left in the world, and with the exception of Kaedal, is possibly the only True Demon Lord still alive. Background Traphegor was created by the Demiurge as a Primordial, tasked with ordering the world and shaping the young races. As the aspect of Life, he(?) taught them farming as well as how to respect nature. He(?) is also the aspect of procreation, and claims responsibility for all the cute creatures in the world. He(?), along with the other Primordials, eventually rebelled against the Demiurge, forcing its retreat from the world, only to be banished by the Gods. Many ages later, Traphegor was summoned back to the world by the Hakkyn to fight the Invaders. Still considering himself(?) a guardian of the world, Kaedal loyally fought to repel the aliens. Unlike the other True Demons, he(?) did not rebel against his(?) summoners, rather, he (?) immediately began trying to save people from the withering hold. His(?) first target was the Fey Courts, who had rejected to allow anyone entry into their domains. He(?) became so obsessed with obtaining the Winter Court for the people of Achaemen, that he(?) failed to noticed all the horrible things the other Demon Lords and even his(?) own lieutenants were doing to them. For thousands of years, Traphegor besieged the Winter Court. During the summer, he(?) controls vast swathes of the Court's southern reaches, though was forced on the defensive come winter. When Ahmed Thrakul returned to Achamen as his final Journey, Traphegor had actually hoped to win him as an ally. However, due to the reputation of his(?) allies and lieutenants, Ahmed's advisors encouraged him to make war against even the most powerful Demon of Bael Archas. Traphegor was defeated in 398/3 at the Battle of Ebon Hold, but managed to escape. He(?) however, was soon captured by his old enemy, the Winter Queen. Instead of killing the wounded Demon however, she instead sealed his powers and sent him to the south. He would be her agent to slowly undo the works of Ahmed Thrakul, in return for the promise of one day breaking the seal. When Nully encountered him(?), Traphegor was leading the People's Rebellion in Khaz Vedran, under the guise of "Taylor." Personality Despite the reputation of Demons, Traphegor is a very laid back, easy going, and cheerful individual. Eager to help others. However despite his(?) supposed caring, he(?) doesn't necessarily understand people. He(?) does what he(?) thinks is right, even if its something they don't want at all, or with ignorance to actual issue at hand. It is actually unclear as to Traphegor's actual gender. It's form is of but a short Human with pink hair, though all find it oddly attractive. Some records indicate in the most ancient of times Traphegor was female, though description of her appearance does not align with what was summoned by the Hakkyn. Traphegor does not hate the Elves, even after the sealing of his(?) power. Rather, he(?) just sees them as bullies needing to be taught a lesson. It is unclear if Traphegor is even capable of hate. Abilities and Notable Equipment While Kaedal is perhaps the most directly deadly force on Castores, Traphegor at his(?) full power is not to be trifled with. Able to sense the flowing spirits of the world more keenly than any other being, Traphegor is able to spawn great armies Demons in a relatively short amount of time. Furthermore, his(?) aspect of life allows him(?) to mentally influence others. In combat, Traphegor relies on his(?) created demons, as well as harrowing winds filled with razor-sharp pink petals that strike with a force far greater than a hail of arrows. Before his(?) sealing by the Winter Queen, he(?) could create the equivalent of a hurricane of such petals. It is believed he(?) lost the Battle of Ebon Hold out of his(?) desire not to fight Ahmed. Traphegor wields a magical rapier that is an extension of his(?) own form. Until the loss of the Ebon Hold, he(?) also possessed the sword of the Winter King, but never used it. Trivia * Traphegor's appearance and personality are based on those of Astolfo, as interpreted by the Fate franchise. * Traphegor was actually the last Demon Lord created when designing Bael Archas and was intended as a joking footnote. However, he(?) is probably the most memorable of the pack. * Despite Kaedal's page, Traphegor is actually the first True Demon Lord the audience has interacted with, albeit under the rouse of Taylor. Category:Characters Category:Demon Characters